


Sickness Is Not An Option

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Kids Are Going To Be Alright At The End [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also Ghost is a good boy!, Braime and Their Kick-Ass Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Sansa does not have time to be sick and has stuff to do, Sansa-centric, Sick Fic, Theon disagrees greatly with his lady of winterfell, also Theon lives, ser mom and ser dad help as well, ser mom and ser dad take care of their children, tiny bit of theonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Getting sick while ruling is not an option in Sansa's mind. Too bad that wasn't taken into consideration.





	Sickness Is Not An Option

**Author's Note:**

> A very cute and fluff filled series of one-shots about Braime being parental figures to a bunch of badass kids. This takes place after 8x03 and during 8x04, derives from canon very much cause why not? More of this series to come because it's fluffy content that the people need!

Sansa did not consider herself immune to illnesses. She thought that it was mind over matter, but apparently, her mind was not up to shape when she sluggishly listened to another war council. She tried to mask her vulnerability, as the meeting kept going on knowing that her eyes were trying to close and get some rest. She almost missed Daenerys calling for the meeting to end nor the worried look the Dragon Queen sent her way, it wasn't until Theon gently shook her shoulder to get her attention. Theon's face swam in her vision, her heart made a tiny leap. He opened his mouth to tell her something only for her to ruin it. She let out an ungodly loud sneeze unintentionally ruining whatever Theon was going to say. As she finished sneezing, she started to cough, it did not stop and Sansa was sure that her lungs were about to be flown out of her body to the floor.

Once she finished, Theon placed a hand on her forehead then on both her cheeks before withdrawing it. He knitted his brows as Brienne came over quickly with the same concern that Theon had on his face. "Sansa, when was the last time you rested?" Theon asked her. "I slept well at night Theon. It is nothing, I can not afford to be sick. Especially right now after the battle against the dead." She tried to wave away his concerns but Theon would not budge and apparently neither would Brienne. They coaxed her to head back to her room, change and get some rest. Now that she was thinking, her body aching and her skin feeling way to warm for a human being, a bed did sound good.

Brienne and Theon walked towards her chambers. There Sansa tried to reason with them about her duties and the documents she would have to oversee but Theon and Brienne were not having it. Jaime Lannister came to see what was going on and his brows knitted as he looked at her. Brienne, much to Sansa's quiet annoyance, told the older man about Sansa's health. He offered his help to which Brienne took charger, she sent both Theon and Jaime to fetch tea, bread, and stew for the Lady of Winterfell. They did just that, Theon looking back before he walked with Jaime to get the things for Sansa. Brienne, made Sansa change into some pajamas and climb into bed.

Sansa grumbled a bit childishly but she did as she was told, knowing that Brienne was stubborn climbing into her bed. She sat up and did her hair in a braid when a knock interrupted them. Brienne, who was in the process of starting a fire in her room, got the door. It opened to reveal, Theon, Jaime and much to Sansa's surprise Jon. The three men came inside, Sansa also noticed with Jon was Ghost at his heels. Sansa instinctively patted her bed, Lady would do that back then. Ghost happily did just that, jumping onto the empty space on Sansa's large bed and made himself comfortable much to the amusement of the people gathered in the room, especially his owner. "Thought you could use a familiar comfort since Theon mentioned you are under the weather," Jon said. Lady would always be in her bed whenever she was under the weather when she was a child, back in those peaceful days. Sansa smiled at Jon before running her fingers over the large direwolf.

Theon placed a cup of tea and bread tray on her lap which she thanked him. "How long have you've been feeling under the weather Sansa?" Jon asked concern was all over his face.

Automatically, Sansa responded with "I'm not sick." Only to hear her voice clearly. It sounded stuffy, which was the help of her nostrils being compacted with mucus and giving her a headache that would surely hurt more as days passed by. Jon gave her a look that meant _'You-are-not-fooling-anyone'_ before telling the other three to keep an eye on Sansa. They would take turns checking in on her, much to her complaints that she could take care of herself, thank you very much. But Jon wasn't budging and until she felt better, he would take charge of Winterfell until the Lady was back on her feet.

"Fine," Sansa would say as she ripped a piece of bread with her hands. "But I'm keeping Ghost with me." Jon smiled as if he would not have it any other way with that command.

* * *

When Sansa falls asleep, she sleeps lightly, sometimes waking up at odd hours. When she was sick, however, she slept like a corpse, unresponsive to the world and not knowing that a battle had raged on outside her door.

She woke up a couple of time restless, drinking tea, eating a piece of bread that she had not finished and chatted with whoever was in her room. She had chatted with Theon for a bit when the other three people left but she had fallen asleep right after. She faintly remembered Theon tucking in the furs to her chin before leaving her side. She had wanted him to stay but sleep took over her before she could utter a single word.

When she woke up again, it was Brienne, her back to her as she got the door. She kept her eyelids a bit closed, seeing her movements through her eyelashes. Sansa heard a woman's voice, two if her brain was correct talking to Brienne. They chatted for a while before Brienne sent them away. She decided to wake up. Brienne went to her side quickly, helping Sansa sit up. She felt horrible and the headache was still hurting her. Brienne made the pillows as a way for her to be propped up.

She blinked twice, feeling way too hot as she unintentionally hit Ghost, who must have fallen asleep next to her, in the head with her foot as she clumsily peeled the large furs off her body. Ghost snorted and Sansa petted him, murmuring an apology to Jon's direwolf. "Sorry Ghost." She said to the wolf. Ghost merely put his head in her lap, making it seem that he forgave her and now wanted to be petted more.

When Sansa finally got the furs away from her face to her stomach, she felt the room freezing but her body still felt too hot. "What time is it?" She asked Brienne ignoring the feeling of dizziness waving through her. "It noon milady. You slept for a long time," Brienne told her. She had slept since that morning's meeting missing the other meeting for battle tactics and the meeting with the Northern Lords on what to do with the North as a whole. She knew that Jon would help her with the duties and that he would rope Arya in it as well, so it was in good hands until she returned. But she hated not being there, instead of being stuck under the confines of her furs in bed.

"Are you hungry?" Brienne asked her. Her stomach growled as if it had heard Brienne's mention of hunger and Sansa nodded. She tapped the back of her head feeling the braid had grown into a knot from her sleep. She had Brienne hand her the brush while she left to get food for them, not wanting Sansa to eat alone.

The fire was slowly dying when Brienne came back with Jaime in tow, holding another tray. Brienne laid the tray of warm stew, another cup of tea and bread on her lap. Jaime placed a bowl of meat, for Ghost he mentioned to Sansa by the door along with a large bowl of water. Ghost instantly stretched and jumped off the bed to eat his meal. Jaime and Brienne sat in the two chairs, pushing them close to her bed and the three of them ate in silence for a while.

"How are you feeling Lady Sansa?" Jaime asked. She looked at Jaime Lannister, the man who came to fight for the living, leaving his sister's side and knowing full well that he could not return ever was now a guest in Winterfell. She could see something change between the two knights and knew that since they couldn't let her leave, she would have her fun. She had to find some form of entertainment somewhere, might as well be two people's love lives.

"Slowly getting better Ser Jaime." She told the knight. His lips seem to quip upwards as if he was about to tell a joke, Brienne noticed it and gave him a sharp look. "That's good because yesterday you looked like you were about to keel over milady." Brienne instantly slapped his arm making Jaime howl with a mixture of pain and laughter, which made Sansa laugh a bit at their antics.

"Did I actually look like that Brienne?" Sansa asked the woman as she took a spoonful of the stew. It was warm and soothing for her throat. "A little bit," Brienne said truthfully.

Sansa changed the subject asking about their days, the on-goings of Winterfell and the armies going South led by Daenerys Targaryen soon. Brienne and Jaime gladly filled her in on what she had missed during her slumber. Cersei was going to die, she had hoped to see her when that happened but her death was something Sansa would gladly take. 

Once she finished her meal and the tray was taken away, she started feeling sleepy once more. Brienne must have noticed because she tucked her in, saying something that Sansa did not catch over the haziness of sleep taking over her.

* * *

When she woke up again, it must have been morning, she stretched herself in bed only to realize with panic that Ghost was not near her in bed.

Sansa pushed the furs off her and made herself stand on the rather cold floors. She instantly regretted that decision as her whole body felt dizzy again and her head was pounding. She felt worse than before if that was even possible. At the moment, the door opened to reveal Ghost trotting in with a disheveled looking Jaime Lannister carrying food. He looked surprised to find her standing.

Ghost came up to her, headbutting her shin as if telling her, "Go back to bed, you look worse than before." At least that's what she told herself. Instead, she chided the direwolf but it came out stuffy from the sound of her voice. Ghost continued to headbutt her in response. 

 _Stubborn wolf_.

She tried to walk over only for another wave of dizziness to wash over her. Jaime quickly put the food on a table and grabbed her arm to steady Sansa. "You have to lie in bed." He told her sternly. Sansa shook her head. She did not want to stay in bed again, not yet. "Can't I sit in the chair?" She sounded like a child. Jaime looked at her for a few minutes before relenting and helped her get to the chair. He then grabbed her goblet, placing it on the table and her fur blanket, making sure that Sansa was covered in warmth. "Thank you," She mumbled. Jaime nodded giving her a small smile.

He sat on the other chair and they both dug into the food he brought for her. Ghost was eating from the bowl that Jaime refilled. "Took him out to stretch his legs and then he accompanied me to get the food. Very loyal thing, isn't he?" He asked her. Sansa gave Ghost a smile as he made a bit of a mess from his water bowl.

They stayed in comfortable silence with the fire crackling and Ghost eating. "Do you need anything else Lady Sansa?" Jaime asked her, his tone soft as if she was merely a child. She hadn't heard anyone ask her in that tone since... it left a hollow ache in her heart realizing that Jaime reminded her of her father whenever he used to check on her when she was sick. 

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked. Jaime looked taken aback at her request and she instantly felt embarrassed by asking him for that request. Too old for stories but she had always asked one whenever she was sick to her father. "What kind of story?" He asked her. 

Sansa thought for a moment as she ripped the loaf of bread in her hands. "Can you tell me the story of you and Brienne? Arya and I have been trying for ages to figure the rumors out from fact to fiction. Maybe you can clear it up for us Jaime?"

The sly grin that was on Jaime's face made up for the fact that she was sick. She wiggled her toes in excitement as Jaime opened his mouth, his arms held up as if waving a spell when someone knocked on her chamber doors interrupting him. He held up a finger as he went to go check. Sansa hid the scowl that was threatening to pull on her face when Daenerys Targaryen and her friend came walking in behind Jon and Jaime. Ghost was petted by Jon before securing himself between Sansa's legs on her blankets. Instead of talking, Sansa drank from her goblet giving the three visitors a small wave. 

"How is she?" Jon asked Jaime. "Fever is still up but is slowly going down, at least that's what the masters are telling Brienne. She just ate and I was just about to entertain her with a story if you'd like to join us." He said to the visitors. They shook their heads, Daenerys said that she and Jon just wanted to check on her, they were to go see her children. With that, they said their goodbyes and left Jaime and Sansa alone in her room. Jaime dipped two towels in cold water and made his way back to Sansa again, handing her the towels. The cold water felt good to her skin which felt like she was on fire at the moment. 

"The story?" She asked softly. Jaime smiled, "Alright, but this does not make it out of the room. If Brienne finds out that I told you this, she'll have my head and feed it to a bear." That part made Sansa laugh before wincing at the pain from her throat. 

 _Damn this stupid cold! Damn it to all the infernal hells and back!_ She cursed silently.

"Sansa?" Jaime asked her. Her reply brought chuckles to the adult in the room as she grumbled, "Fuck this cold." Jaime snorted and began his tale. 

He told her the tale, from the beginning when he was captured by her mother's forces to their time in Harrenhal. As he was getting to the part about the bear the story was interrupted when Brienne and Arya came walking into the room. Sansa hissed when the cold air hit her from the door. "Close the door!" She said trying to cover her face with the blanket only to make the towel on her forehead fall to the floor. Jaime picked it up as Brienne and Arya came to sit in front of them. 

With the door closed, she grumbled about her cold and the winter cold of the North. Jaime put the towel back on her forehead. Jaime told him about her condition to Brienne who still had a worried look as she fussed with Sansa.

"I told you not to let her out of her bed," She told Jaime. The older man rolled his eyes at Brienne, "It's not like I let her walk around Winterfell barefooted wench!" He said only to earn a smack on his side by Brienne. It made Sansa giggle.

Jaime pointed out, "She just wanted to get up from her bed. I don't blame Lady Sansa, the poor things been cooped up, she needed to stretch her legs sooner or later. That's all."

"Oh, Arya!" She said immediately grabbing her younger sister's arm. "You want to hear Jaime's story about the bear!"  Arya's eyes widened and turned to Jaime expectantly. Brienne raised an eyebrow at him and all the while Jaime just gave Brienne a nervous grin before sitting back down.

"You didn't..."

"She wanted a story, Ser! I couldn't deny a sick lady her wish," He said exaggeratedly to Brienne who snorted loudly at that. Arya gasped before sitting down on next to Ghost. "Now you have to tell it! I want to hear it!" She said firmly to the man.

"Can't deny them," He said cheekily to Brienne. "Fine," She said.

Jaime started again, not from the beginning but to the part where he left off. To the bear pit, as he said to both girls. Brienne, on the other hand, countered his tale whenever it went off its course, bickering about the fact vs fictional story.

"I did not fight it with my hands, Jaime!"

"You were much braver than me Ser, it's true in my eyes." He said while batting his eyes at her. Sansa laughed at their antics before wincing once more from the pain and then Brienne started fussing over her. She let her fuss over, it felt too much like a mother doing that to her child. Sansa realized it, that Jaime and Brienne without them even knowing it had somehow filled that empty hole for both Arya, Sansa and possibly her brothers of their parents. Brienne was a mother-warrior and Jaime a father-warrior, both equal in their strengths when it came to the children that they had wrangled under their very care. It somehow began with her illness after the Long Night...

Sansa wouldn't change it, it was odd, yes to have Jaime Lannister take care of her. But he was a good storyteller, as he launched into another tale (something about his time as a squire under Ser Arthur Dayne) Sansa could see that this was her new pack. Her new, odd family. 

As she leaned back in her seat, the furs covering her whole body and trying to breathe through her nose-Sansa knew that she was going to be alright. 


End file.
